Conventional power inverters (such as three phase inverters) are widely used in various industrial applications that include, for example, motor drives, power grids, uninterruptible power supplies, etc. At the heart of these conventional inverters is a semiconductor device (e.g., a metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (“MOSFET”), an Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor (“IGBT”), and the like). Typically, these semiconductor devices operate in a high speed switching mode at a certain frequencies, e.g., pulse-width modulation (“PWM”). High-speed switching of such semiconductor devices can improve power quality for the overall inverter and a size reduction of its respective input and output filter. However, the high speed switching of the semiconductor device can create electromagnetic interference (“EMI”), which can deteriorate equipment performance near the inverter.
EMI is a disturbance that may affect an electrical circuit due to electromagnetic induction and/or electromagnetic radiation emitted from an external source. The disturbance may interrupt, obstruct, or otherwise degrade or limit the effective performance of the circuit.